


all i need is you

by jhopefulyoongi



Series: drabbles [7]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Couple, Paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: "I'm your husband. It's my job."





	all i need is you

“You don’t have to do this,” Wonwoo said, eyes closed as Junhui cleaned his face with a damp scratchy towel he found in the cabinet. Junhui ignored him, didn’t say a word, just cleaned up his dry face, and then applied some of the hospital supplied plain lotion to Wonwoo’s colorless cheeks.

 

“Junhui,” Wonwoo said when Junhui did not respond to him. He felt Junhui walk away from the side of the hospital bed, heard the sink turn on, and then Junhui walked back over and started washing his neck and collarbone area. Wonwoo kept his eyes closed because he didn’t  think he can stand to look at Junhui’s face.

 

Not because he was upset or mad at him, not because Junhui had done anything wrong. When Wonwoo had woken up that morning, only to find Junhui standing in the doorway of his room, he had been shaken up to see how beautiful he looked with his pink hair in a disarray and his eyes red-rimmed and still dripping tears.

 

“Junhui,” Wonwoo said, firmer this time. “Why are you doing this?” He whispered. “I told you to leave, to go home.”

 

“I’m your husband. It’s my job.” Junhui said. “It’s my job to take care of you when you aren’t well.”

 

“I’m not sick, Jun.” Wonwoo hissed. “You can’t kiss it and make it better. This is permanent, I’m gonna be like this for the rest of my life.”

 

“I don’t care!” Junhui said, suddenly sobbing. The sound of it hurt so much, Wonwoo opened his eyes and looked at him, hands pressed to his cheeks and his eyes. “I don’t care,” Junhui repeated, lowering his hands and looking him deeply in his eyes. He reached forward and took Wonwoo’s hand in his. “You’re my husband,” Junhui said, voice trembling. “I love you, and we’re gonna be together forever and always, remember?”

 

“I remember,” Wonwoo said. “And that’s why I don’t want you to live like this with me.”

 

“Like what, Wonwoo?” Junhui demanded. “To spend my life with the man I love? What’s so bad about that?”

 

“I’m paralyzed from the waist down, Jun. The best they can do is do some experimental things and therapy to recover some function, and even then, there’s a large chance it won’t work. There are so many things you’ll never be able to do because of me, and I don’t want you to give those things up.”

 

“I don’t give a damn about things. I don’t care about climbing Everest or swimming in every ocean or any of that other stuff, not if you’re not with me. Wonwoo,” Junhui said, tightening his hold on Wonwoo’s hand. “All I need is you, okay? As long as I’m with you, I’ll be happy, and I won’t need anything else.”

 

All Wonwoo ever wanted was for Junhui to live a happy and beautiful life, where he smiled and laughed every day. One where he could come home every day from work and help him make dinner, sometimes bring him home flowers, just because he could. He would bring Junhui somewhere he had always wanted to go whenever they had vacation time, check off everything that Junhui had ever wanted to do.

 

Junhui wrapped his arms around him, kissed the side of his head before he settled the top of his head on Wonwoo’s.

 

“You know what I wanna do?” Junhui asked him, in that same way he would start when he told Wonwoo about whatever insane thing he wanted to with him someday. Like climbing Everest, like swim in every ocean. Junhui was adventurous, Wonwoo wasn’t, but he always thought he would also have fun, as long as they were together.

 

“What do you wanna do?” Wonwoo asked him.

 

“I wanna move to the country,” Junhui said. “And I wanna buy a bright yellow house with a big porch and I wanna make a big vegetable garden, and I wanna grow old together with you on our porch in our rocking chairs and our twenty farm cats.”

 

“I’ll be in a wheelchair.”

 

“Thats a long time away,” Junhui said, stroking Wonwoo’s hair. “I bet by then, they’ll be a wheelchair that can also be a rocking chair.”

 

“That sounds nice,” Wonwoo breathed.

 

“Our garden?”

 

“Growing old with you,” Wonwoo said, smiling sadly.

 

Junhui paused and moved so he was staring into Wonwoo’s eyes.

 

“Out of all the things I’ve ever wanted to do,” Junhui said. “Being with you forever will always be the greatest adventure.”


End file.
